Thousand Year War
to | duration = | basicrefs = | cause = | responsible = | battles = | result = Truce between both sides | histrefs = | combatant1 = Dragons | combatant2 = Giants | combatant3 = | combatant4 = | combrefs = | commander1 = Garyx Tiamat | commander2 = Annam All-Father Leaders of Ostoria | commander3 = | commander4 = | commrefs = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | strength4 = | strrefs = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = Hjurnur Wyrmrever Vonindod | casualties3 = | casualties4 = | casurefs = }} The Thousand Year War was a conflict between dragonkind and the giant nation of Ostoria. It began in the Time of Dragons, c. , and lasted until c. , after both races reached a truce. History Causes The war began when the dragon god Garyx sent an avatar to lead a flight of red dragons to attack the giant nation. Soon afterward, all races of dragonkind were involved in the conflict. Battle The giants also created a powerful colossus construct called Vonindod to help them in the fight against the dragons. The battles acquired such an epic scope that they became the source of inspiration for many dwarven, elven, and even giant classical ballads. One of the most renowned heroes of the war was the giant Hjurnur Wyrmrever, who killed many dragons single-handedly and was reputed to have challenged Tiamat in a contest of riddles. He lost that contest, however, and had to allow the Queen of Dragons devour his own child. Hjurnur died while killing a dragon king. His story was immortalized in the Saga of the Dragon Queller. After more than a thousand years of warfare, Ostoria finally reached a truce with dragonkind. Accounts of the nature of the truce were conflicting because many races accounted the event differently. According to dwarven historians, the dragons wanted to end the war with the giants because they were fighting in a violent civil war that led to the separation of the chromatic and metallic species. According to giant traditions, Annam All-Father and Garyx settled the war by playing a game of wah-ree. The game ended in a stalemate. A third account stated that the war ended as a result of a curse that struck Tiamat after she slew an unknown giant deity. She was doomed to become a prisoner of Tiamat's Lair in Avernus, only able to leave the plane if summoned by a powerful ritual. Aftermath After the end of the conflict, the giants dismantled the construct Vonindod. By the time the war concluded, Ostoria had been reduced to a shadow of its former self. On the day the truce was declared, the nation occupied only the northernmost edge of Faerûn, the areas now known as the Great Glacier, the Cold Lands, and the Savage North. Some sages believed that, if Tiamat were to be successfully summoned back to the Prime Material plane, it would result in an end to the truce and the return of hostilities between the two races. Appendix Appearances * Storm King's Thunder (mentioned only) References Category:Events in Ostoria Category:Events on Toril Category:History Category:Wars